Space Travel
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Let's just say...Things can change...VERY quickly...I'm no good at summaries, I hope the story is better for you though!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X. I do own my idea and the story...

* * *

Tails sat at yet ANOTHER meeting table. He is looking at the table where there are several blueprints. "Travel amongst the stars en masse is possible I tell you!" Shouted one of the humans that was sat around said table. "We know everything about our planet's secrets, the sea, the skies are the next target"

Tails sighs. "Mr. Robinshon?" The human turned to him. "Yes?" Tails looks to him. "You say we know everything about our planet...What about the civilisation?"

Mr Robinshon frowned and took in a deep breath, trying to make himself look bigger then the twin tailed fox. "What about it?" Tails looks to all of the poeple around the table. "With the way this planet is using, or rather abusing, its resources...Soon there won't be a planet to boast about!"

The President of Mobius looks at Tails with a very serious expression, nearly making the fox nervous. "What's your suggestion then Tails?" Tails looks to the president with an equal stare. "I suggest that everyone learns to, work together, then maybe we could find a happy medium between Eggman, yourselves, the heroes of the planet, so we can move into space 'En Masse' as per what Mr Robiunshon is saying"

Just before anyone could shout at Tails, Sonic walked through the door carrying his lunch, two chilli-dogs. He passes one to Tails and begins to eat the second one. The room fell quiet.

Sonic blinks as he finishes his chilli-dog. "What?" The President looks to Sonic. "Sonic, what do you think?" Sonic looks to Tails, then to the plans, then to the meeting room. "I'd rather go with what my buddy says, he's never normally wrong, are you bud?" Sonic winks at Tails who smiles at him.

Mr. Robinshon slams his fist on the table at this, causing Tails to jump out of his skin and Sonic to look at him. "That's far enough! Are we, really, going to have these so called 'Heroes' running the show now? 'Cause if we are, I'd rather go and commit suicide!"

Sonic's expression went from curiousity to cold in micro-seconds. "So...You're saying..." Mr Robinshon looks to Sonic. "That if we weren't here, you all would be fine, no robots to worry about, no massive complex machines which only my bud here could sort out to worry about and those god-forbidden Metarex. You are saying you would be fine without us?" Mr Robinshon nods his head. "That's, PRECISELY, what I'm saying!"

Sonic looks to the President who had his gaze to the floor. "Alright then, Tails?" Sonic looks to his best buddy. "Get the Blue Typhoon ready. We'll leave in the morning" The whole table looks to Sonic like he was out of his mind. "What!?" Sonic looks to them all again. "If you all think you can survive without us then try to survive tomorrow night without us"

Tails finishes his chilli-dog and nods. "Alright Sonic, I'll get to it now" Tails stands up and leaves while Sonic looks to them all. "If you want someone to blame, how about starting with Mr Robinshon" He points to him. "Then work out your differences, we'll be back, when you can be bothered to iron out your problems"

The President looks up, but by the time he looked up, Sonic was gone. He looks to Mr Robinshon. "See what you've done? You've forced our only heroes to leave..." Mr Robinshon frowns. "As if we needed them!" The President looks to the police chief. "Arrest him" The police chief nods. "Yes sir"

[On the other side of the Cosmo's, where the Metarex were defeated, inside the star that is in the middle of no-where]

A black hedgehog sighs as a creature beneath him dies. "There goes Dark Oak" He then smirks as he turns his gaze to Cosmo who was standing not far away. "Cosmo?" Cosmo looks over to him, then walks over. "Hey Shadow" Shadow's smirk disappears as he looks around. "Looks like we're the only ones here, huh?" Cosmo nods. "Yes. It was nessassary to defeat him though" Shadow nods. "Good point"

 ** _/Can anyone hear me?/_**

A small voice makes Cosmo jump in fear while Shadow narrows his eyes. "I recognise that voice..."

 _ **/Shadow?/**_

Shadow looks to where the voice could have come from. "Hang on...Chris?"

 _ **/Well, at least its working/**_

Cosmo blinks. "How can he be talking to you?

 ** _/Let's just say the technology here on Earth has gotten quite far/_**

Shadow chuckles. "I'll say" He looks around as the white-ness they are in begins to shake. "Hold on...What are you doing?"

 ** _/Isn't it obvious? I'll be bringing you two to Earth in a few seconds/_**

Cosmo begins to panic. "Bu-But what about Dark Oak? Won't he come back to!?"

 ** _/Nope. Haha, I'm stunned really Cosmo. Do you honestly believe I'd do this if it meant all that again? Not a chance/_**

Shadow begins to laugh. "Alrighty then human. Bring us back"

 ** _/Human? I 'spose I can live with that. At least I'm not a, you will die by my shoe, candidate anymore/_**

Shadow hums to himself. "Now there's an idea..."

 _ **/Don't you dare, you do so, I'll have you put there again/**_

Cosmo looks to him. "Do you want to get back or not?"

Shadow sighs after a few minutes. "Alright fine. Get us out Chris"

 ** _/Now that's more like it, couple's argument, ending with me helping...Wonderful!/_**

Vision for both Shadow The Hedgehog and Cosmo begins to wobble out of control then they both lose conciousness.

[Planet Earth: Year 2597]

Shadow groans as his vision is still impaired as he comes to, in a big room with very VERY bright lights. He puts his gloved hand up to shield himself from the light. "Ugh..."

"Hey Professor! It's worked!"

Shadow moves his head slowly from right to left. "I'm laying down...As normal" He chuckles as he then sees an older version of Christopher Thorndyke over him. He frowns, punching the human straight on the nose, making him hit the floor.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Shadow!?"

Shadow slowly sits up. "For one, you were looking over me like some insect. Now, were did you put Cosmo?"

"I suppose you'd call that number two?"

Shadow growls as Chris stands up. "Alright, alright! She's over there" He points to where some other scientist/doctor people are helping her. "She came back with a few more injuries then you. She'll be okay, you have my word on that"

Shadow nods after a few minutes. "Fine. Faker?" Chris's expression turns to a sad one. "I can't get his planet on the scanners, otherwise he'd be here to" Shadow blinks. "Hold on...How advanced is Humanity now?"

Chris looks up. "Lemme think...Its about...Well, put simply we can make Starships, can traverse the four solar systems around us, we've got colonies on our solar system and the one, next door, as my co-worker put it..."

Shadow smirks after a few more seconds. "Year?" Chris looks to his watch. "For us, the year is two thousand, five hundred and ninty-seven" Shadow chuckles. "Took you all long enough" Chris nods. "Tell me about it" Shadow then looks around. "Hold on...If Humanity is as old now as you say...How the hell are you even alive?" Chris points to a pod nearby. "Cryo-Preservation" Shadow begins to laugh. "Froze yourself?" Chris frowns. "No, Preserve!" Shadow then bellows in laughter. "Yeah, yeah, whatever"

A teenage girl with blue-red hair races over to Chris and Shadow. "Professor! Professor!" Christopher Thorndyke looks to her. "What is it Clarity?" Clairty presses some buttons on her arm scanner, within seconds a hologram comes up. "This ship has been spotted on the edge of the furthest colony!"

Chris looks slightly closer. "That ship looks familiar..." He looks to Shadow. "That's the Blue Typhoon...Gezz...Don't you remember anything?" Chris frowns. "Yeah, yeah, shut up" He looks to Clarity who is still looking at Shadow. "Tell the military its nothing to worry about, that its Sonic and company and we should open the shields to-" Chris looks to her. "Clarity, did you hear me?"

Shadow looks to the girl. "Hmmm...A black and red hedgehog...You're Shadow correct?" Shadow nods. "Yes..." Clarity smiles. "I knew it! The famous Shadow The Hedgehog!" Clarity looks to Chris. "Alright, be back in a minute!" She races out of the room while Shadow looks to Chris. "What? I'm famous? What for?"

Chris chuckles. "Besides killing people, saving your rivals, temper over betrayals when they obviously aren't, facing impossible odds trying to be a hero...and so on"

Shadow nods with a dark smile. "Good, good...Wait a second" He looks to Chris. "Temper?" He swings his right foot out and slams it into Chris' gut, forcing the Human to his knees. "Watch who you're talking to!" Chris nods. "Alright, alright...I will..."

[To Be Continued...]


End file.
